


The Real Thing

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Ted Lasso (TV)
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Just a moment between the girls.
Relationships: Keeley Jones/Rebecca Welton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monocleofjustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monocleofjustice/gifts).



Keeley had been to spas, pretty nice ones too. She was a model, after all. There were perks to the job. But apparently one of the perks of being Rebecca Welton was skipping the spa altogether and just having the masseuse come to your office. Because why ever go anywhere when you could just make everyone come to you? Keeley could absolutely get used to this. In fact, she had to figure out how to get Rebecca to ask her to do more stuff like this. Concierge shopping came to mind. 

It didn't really seem like she needed to find ways to get Rebecca to let her in on this stuff though because Rebecca was always asking her to do something--drinks, coffee, picking out upholstery or whatever. It was pretty great, actually.

They had been on their backs for a while when Keeley lifted her head and whispered, "Rebecca."

"Mm?"

"Oy." Keeley propped herself on her elbows. The guy was working on her legs anyway. And holy shit, who ever knew someone could have so much tension in their fucking ankles. 

"What?" Rebecca's voice was low, relaxed, almost but not quite sleepy--pretty hot, actually. She turned her head to face Keeley without opening her eyes. 

"Will you let me see 'em? Come on...real life, up close and personal." She pulled the face she'd pulled that day with the picture, hoping it would work again.

It got Rebecca to open her eyes, at least. "You want me to show you my breasts?"

"Yeah! Come on. They're perfect. I mean literally the most perfect tits I've ever seen, and we're just lying here naked on tables. I'm sorry, I can't stop thinking about 'em."

Keeley waited, and she saw it. That little far away look that Rebecca got right before things were about to click, and Keeley really fucking hoped they were clicking her way right now. 

"Everyone out, please," Rebecca said in her stern boss babe voice. So Keeley tried to hide her disappointment as she sat up, not bothering to cover herself with the sheet. "Not you," Rebecca said, exasperated. "I thought you wanted to see me naked."


End file.
